The Last Stand
by Mikihisa 'Thunderwolf' Uematsu
Summary: This is my take on what will most likely be the final battle in One Piece after Luffy becomes the Pirate King. Brief Xover with Pirates Of The Carribean. This Story had nothing to do with my Op/Teen Titan's Fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece I also do not own the Pirate song "Hoist The Colors"

"Refer to speech"

"**Screaming or an attack being called"**

'_Thoughts'_

-Sound effect-

I had decided to write this fic after hearing the Pirate song "Hoist The Colors"and thought the first verse to be perfect for a scene here.

Summary: This is my take on what will most likely be the final battle in One Piece after Luffy becomes the Pirate King…and is captured years later.

_**Prologue: The Last Stand**_

"T-This is insane!" Ussop said, staring out at the Marine battle ship waiting for them.

"Well, when you're part of the Pirate Kings crew fighting Buster Call warships and a couple of Marine armadas is as normal as changing your shirt or tying your shoes Ussop" Zoro casually said, unsheathing one of his swords for the upcoming battle

For Ten years the crew had gone through several hardships together. Having dealt with every enemy possible and surviving the encounter. The World Government was now short two Shichibukai following the deaths of Blackbeard and "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo.

Blackbeard had ambushed the Strawhat crew with his own crew in Raftel. He had wanted to kill Luffy and become the pirate king at the same time. Mihawk had accompanied him not to stop the Yami fruit user from what he wanted to do but to do battle with Zoro.

Ussop had requested to take on Van Auger by himself and the crew had complied with his request. Franky had taken on the massive Luchador Jesus Burgess. Sanji went one on one with Lafitte and Nami and Chopper faced of against Doc Q and his horse Stronger. Brooke and Robin had gone deep into the caves of Raftel and searched for the Rio Poneglyph.

Hours later the Straw hats had emerged victorious in their battles. A badly limping Luffy made his way towards One Piece.

_**Flashback: The Coronation**_

Luffy fell to one knee and growled, "D-Damn him" he coughed out. Due to the amount of fights Luffy had in his life he could already identify which bones had been broken within his body. So far he knew his entire Rib cage was shattered, his left arm was broken in five places and had lost all feeling in it. His right ankle was fractured along with his foot along with multiple broken fingers.

The usage of Gear Two and Three simultaneously against Blackbeard hadn't helped as well. Most of the muscles in his body wouldn't move and Luffy felt his vision getting blurry. His skin was getting paler indicating the blood loss taking its effect.

"Am…am I going to die like this…?" Luffy muttered, judging from the sounds he could hear faintly he could make out the sounds of explosions.

"The others are busy with their fights…even if they were finished it'd take them hours to probably find me" he surmised. He sighed once more and through his blurry vision he could see a cloak figure in front of him wielding a scythe. The figure was lightly taping the metallic blunt part of the scythe against his skeletal hand.

"Hey…Brooke…nice outfit"

"_**Wrong Skeleton Mugiwara" **_the cloaked figure hissed out.

"Oh…it's you again" Luffy said struggling to stand.

"_**Hmph! You think you'd grow use to having me by your side" **_death said somewhat irritated.

"I am, that's why I'm talking to you like this aren't I?" Luffy asked casually, "You've been practically following me around since I could use Gear Two"

"_**Because I knew that eventually your body would break, Straw hat" **_The reaper said, _**"Chopper had told you countless times, "Luffy, don't use Gear 2" " **_He said in a perfect imitation of Chopper's voice _**"did you listen? No of course not, I'm the captain; I have to defeat the other guy by any means necessary...Baka" **_he said lightly bopping the blunt portion of his scythe on Luffy's bleeding head.

"So what's stopping you?" Luffy wheezed out, "I'm right here and I can't move another inch, you can swing your scythe at me and end my life now"

"_**Because you retarded Monkey…it IS your destiny to become Pirate King" **_Death said.

Luffy stared at him in surprise.

"_**Yes Mugiwara, I may be the angel of death, the grim reaper or whatever the hell it is you people call me nowadays" **_he said passively.

"_**But I only swing my scythe at those who I know have but a few minutes left in this world…you however...have quiet a few years left in you" **_Death said _**"So get the fuck up and accomplish your dream already" **_Death said, stepping aside.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline Luffy rushed forward.

Death watched him leave before he sighed, _**"You're quiet the nosy one aren't you Gol?" **_

A silhouette of a large man wearing a bright red captain's coat and a mustache appeared behind death. He grinned almost amusedly at Death's irritation.

"_**So then, our deal is done?"**_

"Yes, I was to keep my successor alive and you were to lay off of him until he became King"

"_**Which he will achieve in just a few minutes…after that…**__**the next time he is near death…he is mine"**_

Luffy collapsed after a few more minutes and stared straight ahead at the glow of light reflecting off of gold, 'That's probably One Piece' he thought, 'Damnit, why'd my body have to give out like this?' he thought irritably, 'I'm right there! C'mon move!' he thought angrily.

'…_come…'_

Luffy's eyes widened, 'what was that?'

'…_Come Mugiwara…'_

Luffy could only stare at the glow just a few more feet away.

'…_Need a hand?_'

Luffy could only stare in shock at the faintly noticeable figure of Gol D Roger holding a hand out to him.

Luffy raised his good hand and was surprised when he felt a firm grip grab his hand and help him up, '_you're almost there…keep going' _the pirate king said.

Luffy stared at the specter before turning away and running once more towards his dream. Luffy ran through the entrance and stopped seeing the treasure of One Piece.

'_Nami would have a heart attack seeing this' _Luffy thought amusedly. All around the room there were mountains of all different kinds of metal. Mountains of Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Bronze along with several opened treasure chests overfilling with gold coins and golden necklaces and rings.

In the center of the room were two things. The first was a massive block of stone with odd writing carved into it. The next thing was a closed treasure chest. Luffy made his way to his closed chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The pain from his battle with Blackbeard seemed to disappear as he got closer to the chest. He fell to his knees and opened the chest slowly. A faint glow emitted from opening it and grew stronger as he lifted the lid of the chest. A large light then engulfed the room reflecting off of the surrounding treasure.

The Strawhats at that time had finished their fights and followed the white light to its source. They stopped at the entrance of the room. For there…in the center of the room stood their Captain…a large red captain's coat with the Mugiwara Jolly Roger on the back. A captains' hat atop of his Strawhat his wounds mysteriously healed.

"L-Luffy?" Ussop asked.

"…" Luffy slowly raised his gaze with shadows casting over his eyes and stared at his crew impassively for a few seconds. Tears slowly leaked from behind the darkness over his eyes, "…thank you all" he said quietly.

_**End Flashback**_

Mihawk had been defeated by Zoro shortly after that. Zoro's determination to achieve his dream and promise along with knowing that his captain had achieved his dream had given him the strength necessary to overcome Mihawk and become the world's greatest swordsman he was given the black blade upon his defeat signifying his newly won title.

Years after that the straw hats had been hunted down relentlessly by the World Government. They were constantly outnumbered but fought on regardless overcoming the odds time and time again.

However, that would all change two years after Luffy's coronation.

The crew now saw more buster call warships and marine battle ships waiting for them.

"Did they send the entire armada this time?" Sanji asked, staring at the large amount of ships gathered to battle with them.

"Looks like it" Franky said adjusting his sunglasses.

"Luffy…"

Luffy turned around and faced Nami, "what's wrong Nami?"

"You feel it don't you?"

"…Yeah" Luffy stared back at the warships, "despite how strong we've become…even we'll have problems against these many marines at once"

"Lu-Luffy…you're not saying…"

"That this could be the end Chopper?" Luffy asked, "I'm not denying it"

Luffy's head perked up, "hey…do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nami asked.

Robin's eyes widened hearing an all too familiar tune slowly becoming louder.

1-1-1

"So he came" Ao Kiji said.

"Yes, it would seem that he knows this is the end" Kizeru said.

"We should just order the cannons to open fire and obliterate him while we have the…"

_**Yo, ho**_

Akainu's blood froze hearing those two words slowly echo from an unknown source sounding like a choir of voices, "It can't be" he muttered.

_**Haul together**_

Slowly from behind the Thousand Sunny thousands upon thousands of pirate ships appeared.

_**Hoist the Colors high.**_

Thousands of Pirate crews raised their flags up proudly.

_**Heave ho**_

Ao Kiji's eyes stared at the gathering pirates before turning to Akainu, "you were saying?"

_**Thieves and beggars**_

Many different pirates raised their swords and guns up in unison while their unified voices continued to sing.

_**Never shall we die.**_

1-1-1

"W-What the…" Ussop looked around at the pirate ships that had gathered.

"Where did they…" Sanji asked, staring around as well.

"It seems they also know that this age will end" Robin said.

"Robin, what were they singing?" Nami asked.

"It is a song known to all pirates; this song is only sung when something of great importance to all pirates happens"

"So, there all here, because the Pirate king is going into battle?" Chopper asked.

"One of the reasons, the other reason I suppose is because every pirate must know that this age is coming to an end…and they have decided to go down fighting" Robin surmised.

Luffy walked to the head of the Thousand Sunny and turned to stare at the crews gathered. His eyes widened momentarily seeing every pirate suddenly drop their knees in respect to him.

"Mugiwara-san!" a pirate yelled, "We may not be part of your crew but allow us to fight alongside you!"

"Please Mugiwara-san!"

"Let us fight with you!"

Luffy stared at the pirates gathered before he gave a nod of his head. The pirates cheered loudly and raised their weapons high in the air.

_**Yo, ho**_

_**Haul together**_

_**Hoist the Colors high.**_

The Thousand sunny led the large batallion of pirates towards the warships.

_**Heave ho**_

_**Thieves and beggars**_

The first rounds of cannons were shot and the battle begun.

_**Never shall we die.**_

A captain's hat fell to the ocean. A Jolly Roger followed soon after. The Golden Age of Piracy had ended.

-Fin-


End file.
